powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Crystal Knights
Power Rangers Crystal Knights Premieres in 2019. Synopsis 778 years ago, man and dragon coexisted in the same world. When an event called the great Kishi War rose, and brought man and dragon against each other, the peace in the world had been broken. After a long conflict, seven heroes forged 7 weapons against the dragons to defeat them and put and end to the War. However, in the process of destroying the dragons, the Divine Dragon sent a wave of darkness in the land. It plagued one-third of the people, and they slowly became into plagues themselves. Wherever they went, they brought illness, anger, and destruction. One hero of the 7 returned. Fearing that destroying anything with his weapon would bring more curses, he sealed the Plagues into Death Mountain. 778 years later, when Death Mountain unexpectedly erupts, The plagues are reawakened. Lance, a self-believing descendant of the greatest hero, must assemble the other six descendants to permanently destroy the Plagues. Through hard work and honorable deeds, the heroes gain new powers to defeat the evil. Plot After Death Mountain had erupted, and the plagues had gone out into the world once more to deliver evil, 5 people stand up together to defeat the evil. Apparently, the Divine Dragon was not destroyed, but sealed far worse than any other plague. The plague Infirmum is the leader of the villians , and and orders many of them to attack Earth and cause trouble. He resides in Death mountain watching over two Dark tombs thought to be owned by the Dark and Divine Dragons. Lance finds 4 of the six people he is looking for, but only two of them join him in battle, Micheal and Miranda. By showing courageous efforts to stand up aginst the evil, they gain their new morphers and become Power Rangers. After defeating the first monster, Infirmum already feels threatened by the group, and attacks the rangers. Wanting to help, Ethan and Annie stand up to Infirmum and gain the powers. However, their efforts are futile against the evil leader. When the 5 are gathered, and refuse to give up, the summon divine animals. The divine animals turn into zords, which combines to make the Crystal Knight Megazord. After a beating, Infirmum retreats. and the team assembles and finds a haven in the Knights' Fountain. They officially become the Power Rangers Crystal Knights. After a large amount of monsters had been defeated, Infirmum summons all of his plagues to destroy the world at once. He comes out himself, but this time only in giant size. Much stronger and smarter than ever before, he proves to be a real challenge for the rangers. They have to find at least one of the sealed divine weapons to destroy him. After short journeys and quests for the items, they don't find what they need to win. They summon up all of the power that they have, and with a powerful team attack, they destriy Infirmum. After coming to a realization that the Divine weapons would make things easier, they set out to continue looking for them and the remaining two rangers. The Dark tombs in Death mountain still reside in Death Mountain, and one takes the fallen plagues and banishes them to the Divine Dragon. With its power, they conjure spells and create 4 new opposing members. The four members use sorcery from book to make monsters from rocks to fallen bad guys. Their leader is Odium, embodiment of Hatred. They kidnap, brainwash, and recruit the desendant of the hero who used dark material for his divine weapon. Soon after, a person by the name of Joseph claims that he is a descendant as well, and wants to join the team. Nobody wants to accept him except Miranda, his long time friend. He doesn't have the will to be a Raner, and feels that he must do it. Miranda encourages him, and he slowly gets some of his powers. He eventually gets all of them and becomes the sixth ranger. With this addition, the rangers are able to keep the new Plagues in check. Through investigation and questioning the monsters, Lance and Annie find out that there is a descendant among the plagues. Annie goes on a physical and emotinal jourmey to find her divine weapon. When she does, she attacks the human with a healing attack called latona. He comes back to his senses, and joins the Rangers. After gaining his powers he reveals himself Bruce. At Last, all the 7 rangers are gathered. By combing all of the Knight Crystals They are able to forge new ones with even Greater powers. They get theur super mode, the Paladin Armor, enabling them all to use swords, lances, bows, axes, and magic. The team gain their new megazord, along with new combinations for the orange and black rangers. They take the battle to the plagues at death mountain and Have a battle royal, with the Rangers coming out on top. Bruce takes one of the Dark tombs and neutralizes it to work for him. It is his Divine weapon. The rangers think they've won, but Odiom snuck away with one of the Dark tombs, and starts to speak directly to the Divine Dragon fo Guidance. The Divine Dragons commands Odiom to get the remaining divine weapons to hinder the rangers, and assists him by reincarnating Infirmum and blaguing a bunch of people and inanimate objects to become foot soilders amd monsters for him to use. Miranda and Joseph find their divine arrows together, and Micheal and Ethan are able to get them from a Plague before it toook them to Odiom. With only one ranger without a divine weapon, The divine Dragon was going crazy, and wanted to deal with things himself. Although he was against it, he fused Infirmum and Odiom together to have enough power to break his seal and give him great power. He builds a Dragon Temple in The sky and resides there with all his dragon minions. As the monsters sent out get stronger and stronger, Lance loses time to find his divine Weapon. In a confrontation with The fused Odiom and Infirmum, Lance finds his weapon, the Blazing Sword. It had just been finished reforging in and underground fiery palace. Lance duels with the fusion in an old knights' fashion, and wins. Odiom and Infirmum explode, and Lance obtains the Blazing Sword. From there, the rangers take the battle straight to the Divine Dragon. The crystal Knights storm into the caste with their Divine weapons, the only thing strong enough to defeat the Dragons. After Deafeating a legion of them, They storm into the Divine Dragons Domain. They meet a humainod man, who explains that he can only talk to humans when he assumes human form. He gives backstory on how he was once called Augustus, meaning majestic, as he was the great leader of the Dragoon species. Then after a disagreement with the humans, He was cast aside by man and called Exitium, meaning destruction. The rangers have a honest converstion with him, stating that man isn't perfect, but does not deserve to be destroyed for what their ancestors foolishly did. Exitium revolts aginst them, claiming that he can bear the name of Destruction as long as it strikes fear into those he hates, like the humans. He transforms into his Divine Dragon form, and The battle begins. The zords charge in first, but get knocked away by his dark breath. The rangers go into their super mode Megazord and have a giant battle. When Exitium knocks them out of the Megazord, they take one final stand against him. One by one, the use their divine weapons to attack. Each one weakens the Dragon. First the Dark Tomb and the Anima Staff, then The Light and Earth Arrows, then the Armod and Ragnell Weapons. The Dragon falls at the impact, and with one final blow, Lance thrust the Blazing Sword into Exitium's head. He screams, and starts to cast yet another curse. The rangers stop him with another attack, and his castle starts to explode with him. The Rangers Escape just in Time and save the world! Lance, Micheal, Ethan, Miranda, Annie, Joseph, and Bruce return to their base to celebrate. However, the go their seperate ways and say their good-byes. They all say their team chant one more time, and the season ends. Morph Characters Rangers Quest 1.) Dawn of Destiny Quest 2.) Quest 3.) ' '''Quest 4.) ' '''Quest 5.) Quest 6.) ' '''Quest 7.) ' 'Quest 8.) ' 'Quest 9.) ' 'Quest 10.) ' 'Quest 11.) ' 'Quest 12.) ' 'Quest 13.) ' 'Quest 14.) ' '''Quest 15.) Quest 16.) Quest 17.) ' '''Quest 18.) ' 'Quest 19.) ' 'Quest 20.) ' '''Quest 21.) Quest 22.) ' '''Quest 23.) ' 'Quest 24.) ' 'Quest 25.) ' '''Quest 26.) Quest 27.) Quest 28.) ' '''Quest 29.) ' '''Quest 30.) Quest 31.) ''' '''Quest 32.) Quest 33.) ' '''Quest 34.) ' '''Quest 35.) Quest 36.) Quest 37.) ''' '''Quest 38.) Quest 39.) Quest 40.) Quest 41.) Quest 42.) ''' '''Quest 43.) Quest 44.) Quest 45.) A New Legend! Movies Arsenal See Also